A Deer In Your Headlight Alex Gaskarth
by NothingPersonalJessie
Summary: What happens when Truly has to move in with Alex Gaskarth? when they fall in love what happens when it's tooken away. then they meet up again is it fate? I'm not very good with summarys.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey. This is my first fan-fiction. Hope you like it.**

I never expected to fall in love with my crazy, outgoing, player, one night standing, best friend, Alexander Williams Gaskarth.

My name is Truly Deshay Stephens. I go to Dulaney High School, where I am a senior.

This is how my story started.

"Truly Deshay come down here I need to talk to you" my dad yelled.

"Ok" I replied as I came downstairs.

"Honey, I got a new job and I'll be working 31-31, and I know how you don't like to move around alot so I talked to Sonya and she said while I am at work you can stay at her house."

"ok." was all I said as I walked back up the stairs and into my room.

_Great a whole month with Alex Gaskarth._

_Kill me now._

Don't get me wrong I like Alex I just don't know him very well personally. I just talk to him and the rest of his band, when kara asks me to come over or hang out while they are there. My facorite of the band is Jack he's like my brother. Nothing more.

The reason I never talk to Alex is because he is always with some random girl, and I vow to this day to never be one of those girls, yes he has asked me, and I "nicely" said no. After that Alex barley talked to me and now I'm going to be libing with hom every other month.

_______________

I watched as my dad drove off while standing on the Gaskarth's front porch.

When I go t inside Mrs. Gaskarth told me to get Alex out of his room so he can eat. When I opened Alex's door, him and a girl from school were intertwined in a way other people should **Never** have to see.

The girl let out a really girly scream, jumped up and started putting her clothes on, all the while Alex just sat up on his bed and just glared at me. I couldn't help but laugh at the girl as she ran out of Alex's room with her shirt inside out and backwards.

"What do you want?" Alex growled.

"Umm.. Your mom told me to come get you because dinners ready." and with that I turned and walked back into the kitchen.

Alex didn't say anything at dinner just sat there and ate. When he finished he went over to Jack's to hang out.

_______________

As I lay in bed trying to go to sleep I can't help but htink about what has happened. To get my mind off of everything I grab my Zune and put only one song on the quicklist playlist. As I lay there, Running From Lions on repeat I cry.

**Hope you like it. I know it is short. but gosh its longer on paper. I'm going to try and make to next chapters longer.**

**-NothingPersonalJessie**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey. This is my first fan-fiction. Hope you like it.**

I never expected to fall in love with my crazy, outgoing, player, one night standing, best friend, Alexander Williams Gaskarth.

My name is Truly Deshay Stephens. I go to Dulaney High School, where I am a senior.

This is how my story started.

"Truly Deshay come down here I need to talk to you" my dad yelled.

"Ok" I replied as I came downstairs.

"Honey, I got a new job and I'll be working 31-31, and I know how you don't like to move around alot so I talked to Sonya and she said while I am at work you can stay at her house."

"ok." was all I said as I walked back up the stairs and into my room.

_Great a whole month with Alex Gaskarth._

_Kill me now._

Don't get me wrong I like Alex I just don't know him very well personally. I just talk to him and the rest of his band, when kara asks me to come over or hang out while they are there. My facorite of the band is Jack he's like my brother. Nothing more.

The reason I never talk to Alex is because he is always with some random girl, and I vow to this day to never be one of those girls, yes he has asked me, and I "nicely" said no. After that Alex barley talked to me and now I'm going to be libing with hom every other month.

_______________

I watched as my dad drove off while standing on the Gaskarth's front porch.

When I go t inside Mrs. Gaskarth told me to get Alex out of his room so he can eat. When I opened Alex's door, him and a girl from school were intertwined in a way other people should **Never** have to see.

The girl let out a really girly scream, jumped up and started putting her clothes on, all the while Alex just sat up on his bed and just glared at me. I couldn't help but laugh at the girl as she ran out of Alex's room with her shirt inside out and backwards.

"What do you want?" Alex growled.

"Umm.. Your mom told me to come get you because dinners ready." and with that I turned and walked back into the kitchen.

Alex didn't say anything at dinner just sat there and ate. When he finished he went over to Jack's to hang out.

_______________

As I lay in bed trying to go to sleep I can't help but htink about what has happened. To get my mind off of everything I grab my Zune and put only one song on the quicklist playlist. As I lay there, Running From Lions on repeat I cry.

**Hope you like it. I know it is short. but gosh its longer on paper. I'm going to try and make to next chapters longer.**

**-NothingPersonalJessie**


End file.
